Frame spoiling is a technique which allows a most recently generated update of an image to reach a client machine with the lowest possible amount of latency. By restricting the flow of image updates from a server, all image updates need not be sent as some may be discarded. Only the most recent image updates are sent in order to reduce an amount of traffic carried by a network link. This frame spoiling technique allows a visual application generating the images to run in real time and be interactive on low bandwidth networks. The problem arises when frame spoiling is implemented with an interframe compression technique. The loss of frames may cause undesirable jumps in the image transferred over the network link. Therefore, it is desirable to incorporate frame spoiling with interframe compression so that an image can be smoothly updated despite the discarding of image frames.